


Denial

by Jessa



Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill, Wedding Jitters, canonverse, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Jace goes looking for Alec.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850245
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> For the HM500 prompt: denial.

“Cold feet?”

Alec jumps at the sound of Jace’s voice. He thought he was alone out here. “Huh?”

Jace puts his forearms on the rusty railing and leans over the edge. Looking down at the geometric patterns made by the concrete and the cars. “Cold feet?” Jace repeats.

“What?” 

Jace sighs. “ _Cold feet_ ,” he repeats, wearily this time. “For fuck’s sake, Alec. In your old age, you’re going stone deaf too. As well as getting stone cold feet.”

“I’m not going deaf,” Alec grumbles. “And I’m not getting old. Take it back.”

“No,” Jace says. “You’re older than me, you’re not listening to me...and you’re yet to prove to me that you're not chickening out of all this so _no_. I ain’t taking anything back.”

Alec returns his forearms to the railing. “One year older doesn’t count, Jace,” he says to the cars and the concrete. “Maybe ten would.”

“You’re avoiding my question, Alec. You know it.”

“What was your question again?”

Jace sighs. “Really, man...like, for real, do you know how long you’ve been standing out here?”

Alec frowns. “Um...couple of minutes?” 

“Nearly an hour, Alec. You’ve been standing out here for nearly an hour. Everybody inside is starting to get vibes like this is a Kirsten Dunst movie, you know? Do you know what I mean? That one about the asteroid? By the guy who put his foot in his mouth that time at that press conference.”

“Are you talking about Lars von Trier? That Lars von Trier film?”

“Yeah, man,” Jace says. “I’m talking about vibes like the bride in _that_ movie...like...doesn’t wanna get married. At all. You know?”

“It’s not that,” Alec murmurs.

“It is, Alec. That is a Lars von Trier film-“

“No,” Alec huffs. “I mean...I do wanna get married, okay? I don't have cold feet about it.”

Jace side-eyes him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Well...okay, then,” Jace says. “But, listen…on his wedding day? A guy standing somewhere like this? Like, alone? For nearly an hour? Instead of waiting for his betrothed to arrive? In the spot he’s supposed to…” 

Alec turns to look at Jace. They’re both still leaning on the railing. “What about it?” he asks.

Jace blinks. “Well, Alec, I dunno...it does look kind of like you have cold feet, you know? So, I guess, well...if you don’t...well, what’s wrong then, you know? Tell me what’s wrong, if it’s not that. Please? Because...well, there must be something wrong, Alec. It’s your wedding day. It’s meant to be a happy day, you know? Not a day you stand out here alone.”

Alec swallows. “I’m not, Jace,” he whispers.

“Huh?”

“I’m not out here alone.” Alec stares down at the concrete and the cars again. And then he moves his elbow. Just enough so that it touches Jace’s elbow. And Jace presses his elbow back. Staring down at the concrete and the cars again too. “I’m out here with you, Jace.”


End file.
